Sheila Bennett
Sheila Bennett was the grandmother of and also a witch. She lived at 2136 Oak Street before her death. This character was a member of the Bennett Family. Season One "Grams" is the nickname Bonnie Bennett uses for her grandmother, who turns out to be a descendant of a long line of witches. Grams taught Bonnie the importance of magic and witchcraft, and trained her how to gain control over her powers. Sheila also taught a occult class at the local university, yet warns Bonnie the dangers of people discovering their secret, and asks her never to tell anyone. In 2010, Sheila preformed a spell, opening the church doors, containing the 26 vampires. Even with the help of her granddaughter, the spell overwhelmed her to die from exhaustion. Personality Sheila was a very kind-hearted and caring woman, just like her ancestor Emily Bennett, and she makes it her duty to ward off vampires from Mystic Falls. She was fiercely loyal and protective individual who has strong morals and values. Unlike the members of the Founder's Council, she is able to tell that some vampires are good and trustworthy, such as Stefan Salvatore. Sheila trusted him enough to invite him into her home. However, Sheila did not feel the same towards Stefan's brother, Damon. Bonnie and Sheila had a very close bond and seemed to love Bonnie like her own daughter. Powers and Abilities *'Spell Casting:' Witches have the ability to perform supernatural spells that affect the natural world. *'Clairvoyance: '''The ability to gain information about an object, person, location or physical event through means other than the known human senses. *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to control and/or produce fire. *'Aerokinesis:' The ability to control air. *'Hydrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate water. *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects with the mind. *'Electrokinesis:' The ability to manipulate electricity. *'Atmokinesis: The ability to manipulate the weather. *'''Pain Infliction: Witches can inflict painful aneurysms onto supernatural beings with rapid healing abilities. *'Mind Stunning:' Witches can temporarily render someone unconscious by focusing and placing their hands over the person's head. *'Mind Control:' Witches can manipulate the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Immunity to Compulsion:' Witches are unable to be compelled by Vampires. *'Witches Brew:' Witches are able to concoct supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. *'Channeling:' Witches are able to channel other forms of power by focusing on natural and celestial events. Witches are also able to channel the power from other witches. * Marking Their Death: Whenever a witch dies violently, they release a mystical force of energy, marking the place of their death with power. 'Tools:' *'Grimoires: ' Witches document their spells, rituals and recopies in books called Grimoires. *'Talismans: ' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch. *'Stones & Herbs': Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. For example, vervain is a herb that protects them from vampires while wolfsbane protects them from werewolves. Lapis Lazuli stones, when enchanted, can protect a vampire from sunlight and Amber crystals helps protect a witch from evil. *'Candles: '''Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. Gallery Grams_and_Bonnie.jpg Grams.jpg Behind the scenes *In ''Bloodlines, Sheila mentions that she was barely a teenager in 1969, implying she was just over, or only just, thirteen, placing her birth date at about 1941, making her at least 68 at the time of her death in December 2009. Appearances ;Season 1 * You're Undead to Me * Haunted * 162 Candles * Bloodlines * Fool Me Once Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Deceased Category:Bennett Family Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Female